Harry, Luna and what's this about a ring?
by 917brat
Summary: What happen when Harry ends up in the LOTR world? What happens when he's not human nor is he an Elf? What if he isn't alone? What if the and who ever he is with had just escaped the Dark Lord Voldemort's clutches? What would happen to them? HP/LOTR


Summary-What happen when Harry ends up in the LOTR world? What happens when he's not human nor is he an Elf? What if he isn't alone? What if the and who ever he is with had just escaped the Dark Lord Voldemort's clutches? What would happen to them? HP/LOTR crossover.

Disclaimer-I do not own Lord of the rings or Harry potter and make no profit off of them or this story.

Also this is an answer to my own challenge under my Plot Bunny story.

Warning- This story will most likely be slash of some kind or at least hint a slash in some way. If you do not like slash do not read this story or any of my other stories because most if not all of them will have slash or hint at slash in some way.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry, legs completely shattered, was sitting at the very far end of the cell he was currently forced to be in. Trying his best to both ignore the pain in his legs and the choke collar connected to a chain around his neck as he did his best to comfort his sister in all but blood in the cell beside him.

"Shh Luna, it's alright. I won't let them hurt you, you know that. And I'll get both of us out of here soon I swear it; some how I will. Please Luna, please just don't cry. Because everything will get better soon I promise and you know about me and promises" As he said this Harry, himself, tried to make himself believe what he was saying, even if everything currently seemed to be completely hopeless. Sadly he couldn't even bring himself to belief what he was saying and the tone he had used showed this.

But despite this Harry knew he had to make it seem like it wasn't bothering him and that he did belief what he was saying; for his sister sake in nothing else. Sadly, it seemed Luna already knew how truly helpless their cases were because it was in an unusually harsh and broken tone that she snapped back at Harry; the tears she was trying so desperately to hold back choking her voice as she did so.

"Harry stop giving me that optimistic bullshit when you yourself don't even believe in what you're saying. Besides we've been here now for about four months and we haven't even heard the slightest bit of information from the light side nor have when even gotten the slightest clues as to where the fuck they are all at. Lets' just face facts Harry; they have given up on us! Thrown us away! Hell we should have realized that they weren't going to save us or doing anything remotely helpful for us when we saw their reactions to our inheritance…but no we had to be naive and forgiving. We had to keep fighting for them! Well look were it got us… a one way ticket to Vodemort's torture dungeon with no one ever come to rescue us! So tell me again why the hell I shouldn't cry! Tell me, how things are going to get better for us! Tell me how are you going to get us out…or have you forgotten they bond….no blocked us completely from all our magic, ALL OF IT! Hell they did that when they first threw us down here HARRY! SO JUST DAMN TELL ME WHAT AND, and, and…" Here Luna stopped her rant and finally broke down into the tears she had been holding back since she had first arrived in Voldemort's dungeon. As a devastated Harry watched her; cursing the fact that he wasn't able to hold her and comfort her even the slightest bit as he did so.

Harry knowing there was nothing he could say, because in all honesty he believed what Luna had just said, or at last most of she had said, sat back down against the wall he had been leaning against and stared off in to space; thinking about the day this had all started. Think back to the day everything had gone to hell in a hand basket; thinking back to his seventeenth birthday. The day he had gotten his inheritance and the day his power from said inheritance had forced Luna to go through her inheritance more then a year too early.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry unknown to most, if not all, of the order of the phoenix members, and one Abus Dumbledore, was not at his so called family's house this summer; never had been. In fact, he hadn't been going to his Aunt's house in the summer since roughly after the end of his third year of Hogwarts. Instead, he had been going to Luna's house and just randomly checking in on his 'family' to make it look as if he had been staying there to anyone who may of been watching.

Right at this moment Luna and him were reading a book on rituals; ancient ritual to be more precise. Which was something both Luan and him found to be very fascinating. And which was something both of them studied often in their free time. Along with Runes and other old branches of magic that were often ignored by wizards because they were considered old fashion and out of date. Currently they were arguing over a certain ritual and if they should do it or not. Luna was all for but Harry wasn't so sure if they should do it.

"Oh come on Harry your about to turn seventeen, so you don't have to worry about underage magic laws or any of those twice damned consequences. Because you will be legal anyhow and you can't say that you don't want to do this ritual because you are the one who brought it up, or something very similar to it up, in the first place. So what's wrong? What's stopping you? Why don't you want to do the ritual now? Is it something I did…is it my fault?" This last part was said in an incredible sad tone as she looked at the boy she thought of as a brother with tear filled eyes.

Harry seeing this, and really not wanting Luna to feel the way she was right now, felt his eyes widen. Before he quickly jumped off the couch he had been laying on and all but ran to Luna's side, determined to make her feel better; to understand. Once he reached her side Harry quickly scooped her up into a hug and began to quickly reassure her that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Luna I when I said we shouldn't do the ritual. I didn't mean that I didn't want to do it. It's just that I every time I even think about doing that ritual with you a feeling in my gut that screams at me that we really shouldn't do that ritual…at least not right now. And you know I listen to my gut feelings; you know that they have saved my life on more the one occasion because I have listen to them. But that doesn't mean that I'll not be willing to do that ritual with you at a later date. In fact I would be incredible happy to do that ritual with you when as soon as that feeling goes away….Not that I think we need the ritual anyway because I see you as a sister, blood or not, and no ritual will every change that fact! So, please little sis. never think anything is your fault or think that I would hate you in anyway because no matter what happens I will always love you and think of you as my little sister; nothing will ever change that! Please understand that…little sis" Luna hearing all of this wiped her eyes before hugging her brother a large happy smile on her face.

"I understand what you're getting at brother but that doesn't mean I have to like it in the least bit… But I do have to admit that I also have been getting the same feeling about the ritual. But I still wanted to do the ritual anyway… so that I wouldn't loose you…" Here Luna trailed off with what she was saying and hugged Harry tighter to herself; as if she could make it so that he would never leave her by doing so. Before continuing with what she had been saying.

"I know now that that was stupid idea and really I should have just told you what I was feeling instead of just keep on pushing for the ritual. But I couldn't help it I could stop feeling that way; feeling like you would just up and leave me one day once you realized who I was... Now that I am thinking a bit clearer I know you don't feel that way and would never do that to me in the first place. I also know now that you are right about the ritual we really shouldn't do it right yet; at least not yet….or anytime soon." Hearing this Harry began to grow confused as he had expected Luna to argue with him a bit more about the ritual. But instead she had quickly agreed with him. That combined with the knowing look that was now in her eyes just caused Harry to become completely baffled. So it was with a curious tone in his voice that he finally decided to ask her about it; after a good minute or two of stewing in awkward silence.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling you know why both of us are getting the feeling we shouldn't do the ritual right now?" This question was said with a bit of sarcasm and all it got Harry in return was a completely mischief's smile and a simple wink from Luna. Causing Harry to groan slightly. A groan that was abruptly cut off as Luna decided to stop teasing her brother and tell him just what she knew.

"Actually I do have an idea as to why we felt like we did. Why we felt like something horrible would happen to us if we did do the ritual…. though it is only idea so I am not a hundred percent sure if it is correct; but I am pretty sure it is. Anyway, I think that we got the feeling we shouldn't do the ritual because of our magic. Or to be more precise the fact that we don't have full use of all of our magic. I mean we haven't even had our magical inheritance yet…though you are about to…anyway, because we haven't had said inheritance yet, it means that until we do we haven't gotten all of our magic under our control; or have full access to it. Our magic is probably trying to warn us about this…why it doing this now I am not a hundred percent sure of yet. But, I do know, or at least highly suspect, that our magic will not let use do any type if binding ritual until we have full use and complete control over all of our magic…" After saying this Luna trailed off and looked at Harry with dreamy eyes reminding Harry for a moment of the act she usually put up around people so they wouldn't know about her seer gifts; the act that gained her the loathed title loony Lovegood.

Seeing this, Harry shifted slightly in worry for his sister and in wonder in what she had just said; before deciding to break the eye contact he had with Luna by looking out the window. Once he did this Harry immediately noticed that it was pitch black outside noticing this caused Harry to go wide eyed in disbelieve and exclaim in a completely shocked sounding tone.

"Just how long were we sitting here! I mean it was still light outside when we started reading that book…and it really didn't seem like so much time had past…" Here Harry sighed and looked down at his wrist watch, one that Luna had gotten him and one that worked off of magic, and started ranting once again when he saw just what time it was.

"11:30! HOW THE HELL DID WE NOT NOTICE THE TIME PASSING BY! I MEAN…" Again Harry stopped his ranting but this time it was because Luna had placed a calming hand on his shoulder calming him enough down to see that screaming about it wasn't going to change anything. Knowing this Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes with a huff before looking in to the amused eyes of Luna and saying.

"Whatever lets just get to bed maybe we can get the answers we want tomorrow…Goodnight Luna and pleasant dreams."

"Yes good idea and goodnight to you too big brother." This said both of the separated and went to their own rooms ready to turn in for the night. Once each of them hit there pillow they were instantly asleep dreaming of the next day might bring.

Thirty minutes later, at exactly midnight, Harry was woken up by an intense pain. One that left him completely breathless and unable to make a sound. Or at least it did until the second wave of pain came, causing him to let loose a blood curtailing scream. A scream that caused Luna to come running out of her room and throwing herself in her brother's to see what was wrong.

What she saw when she got there had here gaping in shock and slowly attempting to back, back out the door. Because there floating about a foot over his bed glowing in a steadily darkening brilliant green light was her brother Harry.

Luna seeing this immediately knew what was going on and knew she needed to get out of the room quickly. Unfortunately she was to slow and the green, now nearly black, back light that was around here brother lashed out and hit her. Causing her to fall to the ground in pure agony and a bright almost white blue light to start to cover her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry as he thought back to this couldn't hold back a wince as he looked at his now sleeping sister and remembered the sounds of her screams as his magic forced her 's through and early inheritance; which is suppose to be even more painful then a normal inheritance. Harry not wanting to think about this any longer but unable to help himself began to think back to what happen after their inheritance. He thought back what had happened shortly after that when they had woken up after their inheritance and their reactions; he thought back to one of the main reason why Luna thought that no one was coming to rescue them.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry slowly began to wake up with a pain filled groan wonder just why he was in as much pain as he was at the moment. That is when everything that had happened the night before, including the sounds of Luna's pain filled screams, came rushing back to him.

Remembering all this immediately jumped up from his bed and tried to dash over to where Luna was laying. Only to face flat on his face when his body wouldn't corporate with him. Shocked at this Harry looked down at his body to see what was wrong and wasn't able to keep the gasp of shock from leavening his mouth when he got a good look at his body; or to be more precise the changes that had occurred to it.

Before he had been a sickly pale, severely underweight, short sixteen year old that looked as if a simple breeze could knock him over; strong or not. Now he looked nothing like that, in fact the only thing that looked even remotely the same from what he was before was the scar he had on his forehead, the color and messiness of his hair, as well as the fact that his eyes had still had some the killing curse color it had before; but even these weren't exactly the same as they were before.

Now he was about a foot taller then his previous four foot ten inches bringing him to what he thought was about five foot ten inches. He was no longer skinny to the point of looking like a famine victim but was now a healthy weight with a lean swimmers build that had iron hard muscles to it. His hair had gone from pitch black short and messy rats nest to wild light absorbing black mess that fell to his mid back in large silky waves; with blood red highlights pecking through here and there.

Not to mention that his skin had gone from a sickly pale color to what looked like someone had taken the moon and placed it in his skin, with out the glow; though for some reason Harry got the feeling his skin could glow under certain circumstances.

Then there was the biggest change or at least the one most noticeable to Harry and one that Harry only not realized as he looked at the reflective surface of the edge of the metal holding up his bed, his eyes. Which had changed from the usual stunning killing curse green, so similar to the eyes his mother had had, to tri colored eyes that were now killing curse green dark blood red and chilling violet that mixed together in a hypnotic yet very eerie fashion; causing Harry to stare at his eyes in a horrified yet amazed fashion for a good minute.

Harry, realizing what he was doing, shook himself from the shock stupor his new changes had put him in and then with sped and strength he didn't know his body possessed found himself suddenly standing by his fallen sister form; gapping at he changes that had also occurred to it. Harry looking at her pictured in his head what she had looked like before and began to comparing to what she looked like now; categorizing all of the changes as he went along.

The first thing he noticed was that her height had also change. It went from a height of five one to a height of five nine. Meaning that give or take an inch she was about the same height he was. The second thing he noticed was her body she had gone from a dainty, very delicate petite looking girl to a simply stunning, even he would admit that even if he didn't see her that way, athletic looking teen; that you could easily picture running wild through the trees.

Next was her arms, they had toned up yes but that wasn't what had caught his attention about them, no it was the fact that they now an amazingly detailed vine tattoos on them. Vine tattoos that seemed to almost move slightly, like a breeze was hitting them, with every breath Luna took; looking more life like than any tattoo Harry had ever seen before.

After taking his eyes off the tattoo Harry noticed yet another change it was her hair. Which had gone from curly mid-back length golden hair to wavy knee length nearly white silver hair. All of this combined with her golden tanned skin really made for an amazing sight. Causing Harry to groan slightly as he thought of all the boys he would have to chase away from his sister; and he had thought it was bad enough before.

Harry didn't have much time to think about this because his groan, no matter how quiet it had been, seemed to of woken Luna up. Seeing this Harry looked at her eagerly maybe she would have an idea as to what had happened because Harry knew he sure as hell didn't. Though he would say later her first reaction when she saw what had happened to both him and herself wasn't what he had suspected. Because she took on look at him and then at herself before opening her mouth and in a tone that Harry really couldn't describe said a heartfelt

"FUCK!" This caused Harry's eyes to widen in shock as he looked at his sister in disbelieve; he had never heard her even attempting to curse before. Seeing this looked Luan rolled her eyes before looking at Harry with a deadpan stare.

"Harry you would curse to if you knew what I did. Now drop the look." Harry hearing this quick dropped the shocked look he had been sporting for a sheepish one as he rubbed the back of his head. Eyes watching Luna to see if you would continue and let him know just what she knew that made her curse like that. Luna seeing this rolled her eyes once again before getting in a more comfortable position.

"Ok Harry first you need to understand that what we just went through was our inheritance, your somehow forced me in to mine a year earlier then it was suppose to be; but it was an inheritance none the less.. ." Harry frowned slightly as he heard the last part remembering clearly now the screams of pain Luna had unleashed when she had gone through her inheritance. But this didn't stop him from asking.

"But that is a good thing right? It means that now we have full access to all of our magic right?" Luna hearing this question couldn't help but sigh and curse Dumbledore mental in her head as she answered him.

"Well it would have been in we had only gotten a normal inheritance but we did we also got a creature inheritance and those are really looked down on in the wizarding world…" after saying this bit Luna looked down and bit her lips trying to think of the best way to describe what she wanted to Harry. Fortunately she didn't have to because Harry decided to ask her.

"What is a creature inheritance? And do you have a book or something that can explain it to me?" hearing this Luna's eyes light up and she quickly got up and dashed out of the room; much to the confusion of Harry who was wondering just where she was going.

He did have to wonder long because she was back with a large book in hand not even five minutes later. A book which Luna quickly placed on the bed in front of Harry; letting Harry see the title So you have had a creatures inheritance. Seeing this Harry quickly opened the book to the first page. Hoping that it would explain just a creature inheritance was. Fortunately it did, unfortunately Luna was right in the wizarding world a creature inheritance was anything but good.

_CREATURE INHERITANCE_

_A creature inheritance is when someone who goes through their impedance awakens some type of creature blood with in their lines. This recently has been considered a curse because once someone comes of a creature inheritance they are stripped of their title and most often disowned. It is considered a horrible dishonor to have any type if creature inheritance among pure blood families. Because it shows that somewhere along their lines that their blood wasn't a pure as they would of liked other to believe. Because of this those that have creature inheritance have been know to disappear in darker families. _

_Also the ministry has, in the last fifty year or so, taken to marking all of those with even the slightest creature statues letting everyone know just what they are. Making it harder for them to keep or even get a steady job. _

_But it wasn't always like this it used to be that creature inheritance was a great honor and many people wished to have one. Sadly it is no longer like that and most people attempt to hide the fact they have had any type of creature inheritance. _

_But if you do not care and wish to learn more about the inheritance you have just come on to this book is for you. In it I have listed the many types of magical creature that you could of inherited form. I have study all of them or have found out as many facts as I could about them and I hope that it helps you in some way._

Harry after reading this looked at Luna and then flipped the page he didn't care what the wizarding world thought of him he was going to find out more about his family and he could tell Luna felt the same way.

They had been reading through the book in front of them for several hours now and hadn't found anything that sound like what they were. That is when they turned the page once more and began to read it once again. What they read had Luna crying out in delight; they had found out what her creature inheritance was.

_Nymphs_

_Nymphs, contradictory to what all believe are not only female, but both male and female. Though why it was believed this is easy to explain seeing as males Nymphs are often are very feminine looking and when spotted have been mistake for a female many times over the years._

_The most noticeable feature of the Nymphs are the vine like tattoos on their arms signifying their powers. Seeing as these magical creatures are one of the very few magical creature that is tied closely to the earth. Because of the close tie to earth Nymphs have the ability to manipulate plants with amazing results hence the tattoos on their arms. _

_It has also been said that these creatures are closely related to the elves of old and like them are known for there otherworldly beauty. But do not let their pretty faces fool you they are a deadly race, and have often been called the protectors of nature. They have this name for a reason, so do not provoke them in anyway. _

_For an enrage nymph has been known, by itself, to cause drought and make it so that any type of plants, even weeds, would not grow around those who have anger it. These creatures have been said to actually be able to talk to plants and use them as a sort of spying system. So getting on the bad side of one is not a good idea. Especially when you add the fact that Nymphs, even those of half blood heritage, have the ability to actually join a tree and become one with nature; which heals them of all their wounds and makes it so that all nature around them is completely under their control. Nymphs are at their deadliest when they are like this seeing as short of cutting down the tree they are currently in they can not be hurt._

_But I stress that this is not their only ability and they do not need to become one of nature to hurt you these creature are extremely fast, have extraordinary strength and like their elfin cousins have outstanding balance and grace; making them deadly fighter you do not wish to cross. _

_A fact that should also be noted is that Nymphs have very long lives, said to live as long as the trees they protect, and can really hold a long grudge._

Reading all of this Harry couldn't help but smile it certainly fit Luna and if the smile on her face meant anything she thought the same as well. But at the same time Harry could help but be a little jealous and want to find what he was even more then before. With that in mind Harry quickly dove back into the book; hoping that he would find out just what his inheritance was soon.

Sadly it wasn't meant to be because nearly four hours after they had found Luna's inherence and nearing the end of the book and they still hadn't found out what Harry was. Groaning in annoyance Harry flipped the page once more before throwing himself on the bed irritated beyond belief. That is until Luna startled voice reached him.

"Harry I think I found out what you are!" hearing this Harry quickly jumped up and began reading the page Luna was pointing at.

_Sidhe_

_Sidhe are one of the most magical powerful and dangerous magical creatures out there. They are also classified as one of the darkest creatures out there as well; mainly because of the powers they have been said to have. _

_These creatures, like many before them, have an unworldly beauty to them. Though unlike many of those before it, it isn't a classic or innocent beauty but a dark seductive beauty that many say are for luring in its pray to them._

_A Sidhe's power has a very wide Varity most of which are unknown. Though the ones that are know are their most common and often used abilities. Which are the powers over shadows, blood and death. These known powers are why these deadly creatures are classified as dark by most if not all wizarding kind. _

_Though that is not to say all of the sidhe powers are used in such a way. In fact some of strongest healers in the world were Sidhe who used their power over blood to heal instead of destroy like many sidhe choose to do. _

_Sadly few Sidhe ever make this choice making the Sidhe one of the most feared, if not the most feared, humanoid magical creatures out there. Even those of half breed heritage are feared because it takes a long time for the actual power and temperamental of a sidhe to breed out. In fact it has been found out that even generations later that some descended of the sidhe still show their power and physical appearance; most commonly their tri colored eyes. _

_One should also know that one of the reasons why these creatures are so feared is because so little is known about them. The little information above is all I was able to find after years of searching and as you know most people fear the unknown. So it is understandable why to Sidhe are so feared because to us the Sidhe are a very dangerous unknown._

Harry after reading this hugged Luna they had found out what they were and they weren't ashamed of it no matter what the wizarding world thought; sadly as they would later find out the majority of the wizarding world didn't feel the same.

**END FLASHBACK**

The sound of footsteps approaching where both he and Luna were knocked Harry out of his memories and caused him to look with a glare at where the footsteps were coming from. Not attempting to move quiet yet because of his legs and the knowledge that even shifting them slightly would cause him complete agony.

"Now Potter I would sssstop that rediclussss look on your face if I were you. After all, you wouldn't want to give me a reason to cut thosssse pretty little eyesss of yoursss straight out of you head now would you?" This didn't make Harry glare falter for even a second; in fact it just seemed to get even more sever as he all but spat out.

"Like I would let you do that Tommy boy-"

"MY NAME YOU STUPID PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE IS LORD VOLDEMORT DO YOU GET THAT YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT Not that ridiculous muggle name you keep incest on calling me. Now as to why I'm here. I am here to make a deal with you Potter and for your shake as well as you sister you better take it and stop the Gryffindor foolishness that you have been showing me," This was only met with an even more smoldering glare from Harry before Harry spit on Voldemort showing him just what he thought of any deal from him. This completely enraged Voldemort who forgot about the deal he was trying to make and screamed out in pure fury.

"CURICO! CURICO! POTTER I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE THINKS A LITTLE EASIER FOR YOU …SHOWING YOU A LITTLE OF MERCY BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THEN FLAGELLO!" As he was saying this Voldemort watched with amusement clear on his face as Harry screamed and arched under the cruico spell. Then watch with growing blood lust as Harry back began to be slashed open repeatedly. Seeing all of this and wanting more Harry released Harry from the curico spell and ready his wand; all the while say.

"You know Potter you really should have at least listened to my idea because I really am in the mood for a little torture today. Let see you already have had the Flagello spell…let's try…excorio!" again he paused at watched the spell at work this time he licked his lick in enjoy meant as the spell slowly peeled of the skin on Harry back; coating the ground in Harry blood as he did so.

"Yes that nice but now we have do deal with you back…can't have you die of blood loss right now can I. Exuro! "This spell very slowly cauterized the wounds on Harry's back as Harry tried and failed to get way from the fire burning his back. Once all of the wounds had been burnt shut Voldemort stroked the still very sensitive back of the sobbing teen in front of him before saying in a tone dripping in sadism.

"Now that's good lets get to the really fun stuff." hearing this Harry couldn't stop the small sob that made it's way out of his throat as Voldemort descended on him with a smile that was all teeth.

Five hours later a smile and almost skipping Voldemort left the dungeons; leaving behind him a completely blood soaked and broken heap of a figure he did so.

spells I had Voldemort use on Harry were a whipping spell a flaying spell a burning spell and of curse the unforgivable torture spell.-


End file.
